ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zong Shidan
Zong Shidan is a 2016 direct-to-video computer animated film that is a gender switched of the Snow White fairy tale. It is part of Summertime Entertainment as well as a co-production between Canadian and French companies, and 20th Century Fox films, the film tells the story of a prince who forced on the run by his uncle, causing chaos and fraction in the kingdom in his absence. It is stars the Voices of Spencer Boldman, Zendaya, Peyton List, Sydney Sterota, Ashley Eckstein, Odeya Rush (Katherine Langford in the American version), Rooney Mara, Kate Mara, Ken Watanabe, Chloe Bennet, Cuba Gooding Jr., John Goodman, Catherine Keenner, Liam Neeson and Patrick Stewart. The film was released in cinemas in France and the United Kingdom on 8 June 2016, followed by releases in various countries over the following several months, including Canada on 24 August 2017. The film was released in the United States on 18 December 2017. Plot Many years ago, a war between the humans of the mages and the dragons was broken out in the land until the dragon prince Song Xianjun (Liam Neeson) met the human princess Nie Xiaogian (Catherine Keenner), began to fall in love. Together they ended the war between their people, after their marriage Song and Nie unite all the settings of the humans kingdoms into the united kingdom of Londchi (a portmanteau of China and London) and are elected Emperor and empress. Years later, the teenage son of Song and Nie, Zong Shidan (Spencer Boldman) is a adventurous spirited young man with skill for archery and the ability to talk to animals like his mother are viewes "ungentlemen" and "unproper" by other members of the royal society and is ridiculed by the local villagers alike, due to being a hybrid. This dishearthens both his parents especially his father. Some time after the family receives news that Zong Shidan's Grandfather in the dragon kingdom outside Londchi has just died. At the reading of his will, they are given the King's posssessions and kingdom. including a two cats and King Song's younger brother Hei' an (Patrick Stewart) arrived to the castle to help raise Zong Shidan to be a proper prince, besides the applications of his wife, however unknown to the family Hei' an has cold, and evil nature. He's also an expert on black magic and owns a magic orb in it, a magical being named Desmond (Cuba Gooding Jr.). He start making life difficulty for the prince and having him practice "proper" behavior like violin and emotional abuse him, seeking comfort from his uncle's rules and abusive nature, Zong Shidan goes for a ride into the woods, where he meets Jiang Yu (Zendaya), a princess from the North isles, the two bond by skill with archery. Sensing trouble, Nie try to reason with Song, but due to Hei, an's interference, Song doesn't listens to her and says their son need him. On Zong Shidan's eighteen birthday, he gets his full dragon powers but is unable to transform into a dragon, in a attempt Hei, an tries to break the boy's spirit by show him a vision of his father of how views him. Angered by this, Nie orders him to leave the castle, frustrated, Hei' an goes to the orb world to seeking guidance from Desmond, Desmond reveals that Zong Shidan will come the most powerful being in the world. at the birthday party, Zong is reunited with Jiang and meet her friend Madoka. The two begin to fall in love with each other, meanwhile Hei' an, ordered the booticker, Hector (John Goodman) to take his nephew outside the castle to have him killed, with the boy's heart as proof, as Hei' an is secretly poisoning the Queen. Unable to kill him, Hector tell Zong to run away and presents Hei' an with a heart of a pig as Zong escapes into the forest with Yin and Yang (his cats) and Chise (his horse), there he met a group of seven sisters, Sarah the first and eldest (Ashley Eckstein), Samantha the second (Kaya Scodelario), Sophia the third (Odeya Rush), Selah the fourth (Sydney Sterota), Sage the fifth (Kate Mara), Savannah the sixth (Rooney Mara) and Shiloh the seventh and youngest (Peyton List) The Sisters arrived in the house to see the prince, exhausted on their doorstep of their house and decides to keep him until he's in better health. Meanwhile back at the castle, Song is starting to know about his son's disappearance and his wife, who has suddeny fallen ill, thanks to Hei, an, The doctor gives a tonic for Nie, but Hei' an dispses of, meanwhile back at the Seven Sisters's house, Zong Shidan has woke up to find the girls, who now thrown tnto a quandary as Shiloh, Savannah, Selah, Sophia, and Samantha would like him to stay but Sage want to send him away, in the end Shiloh and the girls who wanted him to stay in, win. elsewhere Jiang Yu and her father King Daichi (Ken Watanabe) comes to the castle but are attacked by a group of guards who were hired by Hei' an who has hypnotize his brother into declaring war against the land. While together, Nie asks Jiang Yu to find out what Hei' an's true intentions are. That day later, Sarah and the girls go to the town for supplies, leaving the prince with Shiloh, meanwhile Hei' an discovered that Zong Shidan is alive, he tried to kill Hector in a fit of rage but escape with Jiang Yu and tried to kill Zong Shidan again with a poisonously snake-like creature, luckily he managed to fight it off, afterwards the girls decided to let him go with them on harvest for safe side of things. Jiang Yu discovers from Hector that Hei, an is planning on taking over the kingdom by persuade his brother to take action against the humans and kill the prince. They go to find Zong Shidan. The next morning Zong Shidan and the girls arrive town to discovered that the villagers has destroyed a invention that Sarah has built, and discover that their father was a human and their mother was a fairy, due to this, they are ridiculed, Hei, an orders Desmond to out take the prince with a possessive guard from the castle. Zong Shidan and Sage are able to fight him off In gratitude for saving him, he tells Zong Shidan learn that his father is declared war on the other kingdoms and his mother has fallen ill, starting to become worried. Zong Shidan wants to go home to save his parents and kingdom. leaving the girls behind. Hei, an has decided takes matters into his own hands, using magic to disguise himself as Nie, Hei, an creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into a death like sleep, but Dasmond warned him the curse can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but dismisses the idea as he knows that Zong Shidan will be buried alive. The disguise Hei, an go to Zong Shidan's current location, speaks kindly to him but Yin and Yang are wary of him and rush off to get the girls. His uncle tricks him into take the apple, which puts him in a deep sleep that makes him appear dead. The girls finds Zong Shidan, discover him dead. Unwilling to bury him in the ground, they instead place him in a clearing in the forest. Jiang Yu and Hector who in search for Zong Shidan, discover him dead. Saddened by his apparent death, she kisses him, which breaks the spell and awaken him. In the castle Hei, an continue poisoning the Queen while his brother and King are on the verge of war, luckily Zong Shidan and the others manage to returm to stop them in time. He tells the Kings that they had been tricked by Hei, an. realizes this, the Kings renewing their peace. Back at Londchi, Hei, an believing that he had finally got rid of the royal family take over the kingdom. the group go back to the castle to stop Hai, an, Song and Brutus joins them to help, along the girls. Zong Shidan, Jiang Yu, Shiloh and Savannah go in the castle confront Hai, an and find Nie who is grievously-injured and ill. when confronted Hai, an injures Jiang Yu, Zong Shidan's anger causes him to go fully dragon. He begins to fight his uncle, Hai, an calls Dasmond, who make doubles of himself. Jiang Yu, Shiloh, her sisters and the Kings's armies team up to defeat the doubles while Hai, an and Zong Shidan are engage in a fight in the sky. during the flight he starts to notice that his uncle is getting weaker by the lack of water, heving remembering his uncle is a water type dragon, he start to drying up the water on the lakes and the ponds in the castle from preventing him from gaining more power But weaken himself however Hai, an uses the orb's full powers to make himself invincible but accidentally turned back into a human in the process, besides this, he summons dark magic to kill the boy, but Zong Shidan using his own skills to defest him. After the battle, Song now truly understands his son and realizes that he will be a great king one day in his own way just like his mother told him, Savannah manages to saved and cure Nie, Song apologize to her for not listen to her. the defeated Hai, an reveals that he was the one poisoning Nie, ask his brother and his nephew for are they ready for War and disappears. with the conflict now over the King and the Queen praises Zong Shidan and The sisters for their bravery. Shiloh who have come to realize that Zong Shidan truly loves Jiang Yu, gives them her blessing and embraces the two. Zong Shiden and Jiang Yu properly kiss. At the orb world Desmond proclaims Zong Shidan is truly the most powerful being of them all. Cast and characters Each of The Characters have the same roles of their Counterparts in the story. 'Main Characters' Zong Shiden: 'Voiced by Spencer Boldman, is the 18 year-old son of King Song and Queen Nie and the main protagonist of the film, he is headstrong, free-spirited and adventurous with a skill for archery, but he's also kind hearted and cares deeply for his family and friends. He is the Snow White in the Story. '''Jiang Yu: '''Voiced by Zendaya, is the beautiful Princess from one of the human kingdom near LondChi, she had a fiery personality but is calm and outspoken. Her skill are archery and horseback Riding, in the beginning of the film, She and Zong Shidan falls in love with each other. She is the prince in the Story. 'The Seven Sisters They are the Seven Dwarves in the Story' each of them have a gemstone that symbolize their roles, And each of The Girls's names that starts with letter S in the alphabat. Sarah: '''Voiced by Ashley Eckstein, is the 21 year-old eldest Sister, she is intelligent, knowledgeable and sometimes serious especially in a situation that calls her attention. She loves to read and wirite her own stories and is a skilled inventor, as the eldest, she is the unconditional leader of the Girls, and act like a role model to them. Her main color is red and her gemstone is ruby, wears a red dress. '''Samatntha: '''Voiced by Kaya Scoodelario, is the 20 year-old second sister of the group. She loved fashion and embroder design, she make her own clothes and other designs, fiery and outspoken, Samatntha is always voiced her opinions with her sisters and Zong, she is called Sam by her friends and sisters rather that her full name. Her main color is orange and her gemstone is Jasper, wears a orange dress. '''Sophia: '''Voiced by Odeya Rush (Katherine Langford in the American version), is the 19 year-old third sister, She is an excellant painter and is close to Sarah and Samatntha. She seems to be the most excited and eccentic of the group. her motto is art have the truth. She gets distacted easily when she's in creative mode. Her main color is yellow and her gemstone is citrine, wears a yellow dress. '''Selah: '''Voiced by Sydney Sterota, is the 18 year-old fourth sister, She loved music and knows how to play every instuments especially the violin and the cello. Adventuronus, she enjoys trying out new things and new music arts. She also be messy and organized. Her main color is green and her gemstone is emerald, wears a green dress. '''Sage: '''Voiced by Kate Mara, is the 17 year-old fifth sister, She is an expert in weapons and is the tomboy in the group, strong, stubborn and headstrong, she has the personality of a warrior and knows how to swordplay, Sage sometimes acts before she thinks in a situation. Although her hard attitude sometimes makes her hard to understand, she is a caring and loving sister.Her main color is blue and her gemstone is garnet, unlike her sisters she doesn't wear a dress instead she wears blue pants and a blue shirt. She's the love interest of Madoka. '''Savannah: Voiced by Rooney Mara, is the 16 year-old sixth sister, she is clam and the shyest of the sisters, she is the group's expect in herbs and medicine she loves animals and does great care of them, benath her shy personality is another that live with in her, bravery, which comes to the surface when a situation calls her attention. Her main color is pink and gemstone is a pearl, wears a pink dress. Shiloh: 'Voiced by Peyton List, is the 15 year-old seventh sister and youngest, she's very close to her big sister, Sarah and her friend, Zong Shidan. Being the younget, she is timid, a little childish, and is a romantic who hopes find her happily ever after and collect dolls. She secretly in love with Zong Shidan, but however Zong Shidan is already in love with Jiang Yu, besides this she is wiling to help him in anyway that she can. Her main color is purple and gemstone is amethyst, wears a purple dress 'Other Characters ' '''Hei 'an: ' Voiced by Patrick Stewart, is the younger brother of King Song and brother in- law of Queen Nie, is the main antagonist of the film. He is brought to the castle by his older brother to help to teach his son, Following the death of their father, he seeks to start another war with the humans by tricking the king and getting rid of the prince. He is the Evil Queen in the story. '''King Song Xianjun: Voiced by Liam Neeson, is the King of Londchi and the father of Zong Shidan. He loves his family more than anything, But is determined to turn his son into a "proper prince" with his brother, little does he know, Hei 'an is tricking him to go against the humans in an attempt to steel the throne of the kingdom and it is up to his "unruly" son and his friends to save him and Londchi. He is also a dragon in human form. Queen Nie Xiaoqian: Voiced by Catherine Keenner, is the Queen of Londchi and the mother of Zong Shidan. She cares about her family very much, unlike her husband she doesn't want her son to change of who he is. she is a ten level mage. Dasmond The magical orb: Voiced by Cuba Gooding Jr., is Hei 'an's magical servant, he live inside the orb and is obliged to answer fruthfully.At sometime he is call outside of the orb from the mirror world to ours. He is the magic mirror of the Story. Hector: '''the Huntsman of the story, is Voiced by John Goodman, He is the Royal family's booticker. '''Madoka: '''Voiced by Chloe Bennet. She is the captain of the Guard and the only friend Jiang had in the palace. Madoka later becomes Sage's love interest and at the end of the film. '''King Daichi: Voiced by Ken Watanabe, is the king of the North lsles near Londchi and the father of Jiang Yu, like King Song, his daugther does not act like the proper princess type but he is proud his daugther and is extraordinary in her own way. '''Yin and Yang: '''they are Zong Shidan's cats and companions in the castle, they enjoy playing with their owner, always help their owner and his friends in need. in the beginning of the film, they were given by Drago, Zong Shidan's grandfather as a birthday gift before his death. Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:2016 Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Children's films Category:20th Century Fox films